Don't Leave
by bloodmacabre
Summary: After Mikoto's death, Misaki thought that he already had nothing left. What will Saruhiko do when Misaki tried to take his own life? [suicide attempt] misarumi smutties 3 first time to write fic so tell me what d'u think :)


Suicide attemptmature content [first time publishing fic n the theme is too mainstream-sorry..but let me know what u think! :)]  
u/u this is my first fic n it's M-rated! o/o i don't know whether it's good or not but you can help me improve or write new stories by leaving reviews or something! ;) sorry for any grammar mistakes i made , love y'all!

Oh, and K Project doesn't belong to me, it's GoRa's. Otherwise SaruMi will be kissing each other every time they meet and the genre will be hardcore yaoi *grins*

* * *

** DON'T LEAVE**

_The Red King's dead!_

That sentence kept on hovering in his mind.

_Suoh Mikoto's no longer exist!_

That made him vulnerable, felt defeated and alone.

Now you lose three, right?

Yes. Three friends're now gone before him. Two of them—Totsuka Tatara and Suoh Mikoto—were gone because of death. One more…decided to part from him and he cried for his betrayal. That Fushimi Saruhiko. That bastard. His eyes heated up ready to let more tears flow again. How can the world be so cruel? All he wanted was just many friends he could count on, but now already three of them gone! He sobbed pitifully, didn't really care for the sound of Kamamoto calling him back with a fading 'Yata-san'.

No.

He wanted to stay there, right in the middle of snow fall. He didn't mind the fact that his temperature began to drop dangerously. He didn't mind the fact that his body trembled in effort to keep his body warm—or because he's sobbing he wasn't really sure. He just wanted to melt down. He wanted to erase himself so he couldn't receive any more pain.

That's right.

Why didn't he just kill himself right now? It would make things much easier. Only by standing here all night long should be enough to make him freeze to death. He didn't need to do much. He placed himself, laying on the snow bed. It's very painful but he tried to let it go. And that's just what he did.

-o0o-

Fushimi Saruhiko walked slowly with other Scepter 4 members. He still couldn't believe that his former King was dead. Well, not that he cared, but he admitted that a weird feeling came right after he saw the Damocles sword of the Red King fell, stopped, and disappeared. He just couldn't help it when he saw his Misaki crying, from the bridge. He tried to forget but he couldn't. Especially after Scepter 4 met HOMRA on their half way home. But after that previous battle, they didn't want to trigger another so they just walked together. No one spoke and no one tried to attack. Just walked, side by side.

Saruhiko took this as his chance to see his Misaki once more. He searched and searched but he couldn't find him. How rare, Misaki was the one that stood out the most in the middle of this punk gang. He felt frustrated and decided to talk to one of them, although he didn't really like that idea. He looked at Misaki's partner, Kamamoto the fat guy. He walked closer and reluctantly, spoke up.

"Fatty, where's Misaki?"

Kamamoto looked irritated and hesitated in the beginning but responded anyway. "…You can't find him…?"

"No, that's why I ask."

"…" Kamamoto looked around and suddenly he gritted his teeth. Saruhiko frowned. "…don't tell me he's…"

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, he didn't answer my call when we decided to go back to HOMRA. So he'd probably still—"

Saruhiko dashed out, before Kamamoto even finished his sentence. The hell, Misaki? He was mad at himself right now. Of course, it's so Misaki. He should've known this would happen! After all Misaki couldn't handle things by himself! He cursed himself as he began to run faster towards the river.

Don't you die on me, Misaki!

* * *

Night began to fall darker and snow fell harder. A small body lied still by the river, looking up at the sky with his empty gaze. Yata Misaki felt that his consciousness started to slip away. Is this it? Well if he could catch those two up, he didn't mind to die. His body temperature was unstable, between wanted to go down low or to rise up high. Misaki's mind spun around, making him uncomfortable. He was just in the moment to finally give in before a harsh grip woke him up.

A scream towards his ear. A loud one.

"MISAKI WAKE UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Saruhiko…

Why... He still here?

"….ssa…" His mouth barely moved. Misaki pushed himself off from Saruhiko weakly. "Let…me…" What he said came out in a very weak whisper. Saruhiko's getting afraid. He hugged his Misaki close.

"Misaki, no. NO. NO WAY I'LL LET YOU. WAKE UP, YOU'RE COLD."

Misaki breathed in slower pace almost stopped. "…why…d'you care…monkey…"

"SHUT UP, THIS ISN'T RIGHT, WHAT—" He hesitated for a while before continues, "…YOUR KING DOESN'T WANT THIS, SO DOES TOTSUKA-SAN. THE HELL YOU THINKING?! THE RED KING—" He inhaled fast, "…THAT SUOH MIKOTO DOESN'T WANT YOU TO DIE STUPID MISAKI, HE MUST'VE WANT YOU ALL TO LIVE HAPPILY RIGHT NOW, NOT BOUND FROM BATTLES OF OTHER KINGS!" He inhaled again after used up his oxygen to scream louder. Truthfully, he couldn't believe he just said that. That was all too nice for a Fushimi Saruhiko, but as long as it could make his Misaki realized how stupid he is, he didn't mind. He'd do that repeatedly.

Misaki played back the words Saruhiko just said-all of those memories with those three best friends he ever get. Tears began to fall. Saruhiko sighed in relief—at least his Misaki wasn't dying yet. But he couldn't be sure now. Misaki sobbed and gasped as slowly the heat found his body again. It's more painful than before and he felt choked and strangled. His face was flushed red by fever, his body was trembling and he began to cough. "Saru *COUGH* no…"

Saruhiko frowns and irritated. "You still insist on dying?!" he scowled.

"…n-no…*COUGH* …I…it's C-COLD—" Misaki's voice turned into high-pitched sound. He gasped violently, his face becomes redder as he scratched Saruhiko's collar and grabbed his lapels tightly. He squirmed with tears flowing out.

Saruhiko stared in surprise. His Misaki was 'awake' but he didn't expect him to get so painful. He grabbed back Misaki's hand, looking concerned. "Misaki…?"

"SA—RU… IT H-HURTS—" His voice trembled. He closed his eyes, trying to bear the pain but he couldn't. Slowly his vision became all grey, making Saruhiko panicked out. He rushed back to HOMRA base, hoping that there's still someone in that bar. Well he just needed a room, he didn't mind to take Misaki to his bed but he didn't have anything to make him better. Hospital? No way, it'll take a lot of money and sometimes the service wasn't great. HOMRA's full of drinks and maybe some medicines because they like to fight a lot, so HOMRA it is.

* * *

They got back and luckily Saruhiko heard few people chattered. Those were sounds of Kusanagi and Kamamoto, so it should be fine. The story would be different if there're only bunch of stupid people inside. He inhaled deeply, reluctant, but after seeing his Misaki growled out a painful moan he kicked the door, earning some hateful pairs of eyes staring at him. But when they saw their petite member was having hard time to breathe, they stepped back giving the room for Kusanagi to see what's happening.

"Yata-chan…?" Kusanagi looked at the flushed, trembling body of the short guy Saruhiko brought.

Misaki only let out a choked cough and opened his eyes for a second before he bit down a painful moan again. Saruhiko lost his patient, "Of course he is Misaki," he said, frowning.

"Yes," Kusanagi huffed, "…thank you for bringing him here, Fushimi-kun. I'll handle this from now." Kusanagi reached for Misaki, offering himself to carry him. Inside his heart Saruhiko didn't want other guy to carry his Misaki, but he knew he didn't have the right to keep on carrying him. He gritted his teeth and slowly handed Misaki over, grunting.

But—

"N-no," a small sound was heard from the ginger haired boy. His hands grabbed Saruhiko's uniform and didn't willing to let go. "Let him…take me *COUGH* t-to the room—" He gasped painfully as he pleaded to his bar owner. Kusanagi was a little bit unsure, but he sighed.

"Okay… Fushimi-kun, please take care of him."

Saruhiko was surprised but he held that happy feeling of him. "Yeah," he answered. Then he carried Misaki upstairs after taking some medicines with him, opened up a room and placed his Misaki on the bed. Misaki's body was trembling uncontrollably with pain as the fever keeps on rising. Saruhiko tsked before he stripped off his clothes and crawled up to bed, in purpose to warm up that little body of his beloved.

* * *

Downstairs, Kusanagi, Kamamoto, and Anna were waving goodbye to other HOMRA members. After the last person left, they decided to spend the night in the bar given that one of their member and the traitor were now upstairs. And since the little one was so very sick, they stayed just in case Saruhiko needed anything.

"Kamamoto, I thought you were with Yata-chan?"

"I was. I already called him… I should've known that he wouldn't listen."

"It's alright; at least he didn't really die. And for this once, I kind of relieved because Saruhiko knows almost everything about our little vanguard."

"He knows everything…"

"Heh, even you think that too, Anna?"

"It is all carved on his face… Those two are the most beautiful combination of red…"

"On his face, huh…? Well, it's true… Fushimi-kun always looks at Yata-chan like he's going to disappear or something."

"Kusanagi-san, maybe we should check them out?"

"Yes, Kamamoto, I think—"

"Wait."

"Anna?"

"Let them be… For one more moment before we intrude something…"

"…oh…"

* * *

Saruhiko pulled Misaki gently onto his lap. Misaki panted heavily; his eyes still closed and his whole body shivered. But Misaki didn't reject Saruhiko's movements. He buried his face on Saruhiko's warm chest. Saruhiko flinched. Although Misaki's temperature was shockingly high, his body felt so cold against his bare skin. Maybe it's because of the previous snow-burial act. That memory snapped him mad. He clicked his tongue and involuntarily, his voice rose up.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DYING?"

Misaki was a bit stunned. Saruhiko's tone was making him afraid. He forced his eyes to open up…only to see Saruhiko with his full of anger face, looking right on his face. He felt guilt around him, suppressing him until he couldn't breathe properly. He felt that his gasps grow faster. He felt so bad for making Saruhiko saw him like that. He felt so bad for making everyone worried—including Kusanagi-san with his worried tone back then—and he felt so bad thinking why he could do such thing as suicide where he actually had many friends that still cared for him.

So he tried to mumble up apology. He took an intake of air, bearing the painful torture inside his body. He tilted his head so he could see Saruhiko while his hands on his own chest, suppressing pain and pressure built up in his fragile weak body. "S-sor-sorry—" He gasped again, hard.

"HUH?!" Saruhiko was still mad. Of course he was! After all it was a really stupid, overreacting Misaki trying to kill himself! He growled and gritted his teeth but soon regretted his act.

Misaki couldn't help but felt the heavy burden pressed onto his chest. He didn't want to make Saruhiko so mad; he didn't know his previous act would cause Saruhiko so much anger… "Sa—Saru, s-sorry… I'm so—rry…" Tears began to fill up his eyes' corner, making his vision blurs. Another choked gasp, as he clenched his teeth and closed his hazel eyes with pain. "I d-don't know…th—at y-you… I—"

Saruhiko looked at his Misaki. Anger subsided into sadness. How could he scowl his sick Misaki like that? Saruhiko stroked Misaki's head gently, making up. "No, sorry Misaki… I didn't mean to yell at you." He sweeped Misaki's tears which threatening to fall from his beautiful hazel eyes. The temperature stayed and as Saruhiko realized that Misaki used his body as some sort of a heater, he was confused about how in the world he could get help. By screaming? Hell it'd be humiliating. And what about if he wanted to go to bath? He obviously couldn't take Misaki together… He leaned towards Misaki and placed his lips near Misaki's ears before he whispered.

"Misaki… I'll move off for a moment, okay…?"

Misaki's eyes snapped open and his body trembled suddenly. "N-NO!" He grabbed Saruhiko's waist by his fingers. The thought of being left haunted him. "D-don't leave… Saru—! Ple-please…" Saruhiko was confused. He's afraid that if he still left Misaki, that little ginger haired boy would suffocate or something. He desperately looked around for help. Fortunately, Kamamoto, Kusanagi, and Anna appeared on the right time.

"Saruhiko, is there anything wrong?" asked Kusanagi. Anna walked softly until she reached both Saruhiko and Misaki. Her red eyes were observing Misaki carefully. She turned her face to Kusanagi.

"He doesn't want to be left," Anna concluded.

Saruhiko glares at Misaki. Left? Oh Misaki, how cute you are right now. "But I won't leave," Saruhiko assures Misaki—and himself. "I'll only take a bath…"

"Yata-san, it's okay; Saru just wants to wash up," Kamamoto tried to explain. But all that got out of Misaki's mouth were just small whimper of refusal. Kamamoto shook his head.

"Yata-chan, after all of those problems you gave to Fushimi-kun, I think you're being rude." Finally Kusanagi spoke, and brought back previous memory.

Misaki whined and he let his grip loose. The guilt feeling striked him again. Misaki forces himself to sit up. When he succeeded, he almost lost his consciousness again. Gosh, it's hard to breathe for him right now. He pushed Saruhiko away without saying hardly anything.

"Misaki…?"

"G-just-t-bath—" Misaki gritted his teeth before he gasped more and turned his back to reach for bed sheet and grip it tight. He could use the sheet as temporarily replacement for Saruhiko, but it just didn't feel the same. He coughed and balled his body. The damn high fever was still there.

Saruhiko wasn't a fool. He knew that Misaki tried to bear the pain all by himself. He was stopped before his hand reached Misaki's trembling body. Kusanagi relaxed him. "We'll take care of him while you're bathing. Just go for now."

"…" Saruhiko hesitated at first but gave in eventually. "Okay."

Anna watched over Saruhiko's back as the bluenette stepped into small bathroom. "Fushimi always knows Yata-kun." Her lips mumbled out. "He knows that if he touches Yata-kun, Yata-kun will break down and won't let go for the second time."

Misaki tilted his head over. He's sick but it didn't make him unable to glare. But Anna is a girl so he did it slowly. "No, An—na…" he coughed and lifted up the blanket until it covered his legs up to his chest. The cold was killing him. "Anyway *COUGH* I'm alright…so…"

"You're not alright, Yata-san! Please stop making us worried!" Kamamoto scowled him.

"I-IT COULDN'T BE HELPED! After all M-Mikoto-san j-just—" Misaki felt tears began to fall. It couldn't be helped could it? He still needed time to recover, dammit! He gulped down his sobbing act and closed his eyes.

"It's true that Mikoto is dead," Kusanagi's voice lurked out. Hearing the word 'dead' made Misaki flinched. He hated that word, for this once. "…but it doesn't mean you have to die too." Kusanagi patted Misaki's head. His voice was trembling. Deep down, Misaki knew Kusanagi was worried like hell for him. He mumbled back a reply.

"I know Kusanagi-san… I'm sorry…"

"Let's buy more medicine and food," said Anna, poking Kusanagi and Kamamoto's arm. His reddish eyes glistened in the dark. Misaki tried to stop them for buying things but they left anyway, after saying to Misaki that they will surely come back to him with a mocking tone. Misaki forced his smile as his friends go out.

* * *

The sound of Saruhiko taking his bath was hardly audible. It made Misaki remembered the day when Saruhiko had left him for Scepter 4. The thought of being left again striked him hard. He felt his clothes damp. The snow must have melt and now made him drenched. He sat slowly and looked around. He found Saruhiko's Scepter 4 blue coat and reached for it. He slowly stripped himself from top to bottom, completely naked. He hissed as he felt cold night air stabbed him from every direction. He putted on the blue coat fast, but that fastness had caused him more trouble. His head couldn't take it. The world began to merge at his vision. He huffed before he drops his body on the bed once more. Saruhiko…Saruhiko… He chanted the name over and over, slowly lost his consciousness. Don't leave, Saruhiko…

Saruhiko came back to the bed only to see Misaki wearing his blue uniform with nothing behind it. It's just a plain skin with only coat to cover. Misaki's smooth legs were shown like a porcelain doll plus sweat. The scenery before him was too beautiful and arousing, but he quickly snapped out of it. He reminded himself that his Misaki is still sick. He observed. He already read the small note which said that the others were out buying medicine and food. He's just starting to relax when he suddenly catched a sound of his Misaki whines.

"Misaki, are you alright?"

Misaki didn't reply. Instead, he opened his eyes and let them only half lidded. His pants were slowed for a second before Misaki coughs aloud.

"Misaki? Here, move so I can hold you again."

"…haaahh…"

Gosh, that whimper. Misaki was so damn sexy when that shorter male's hands began to reach out for Saruhiko in frustration.

"Sa…ru—"

"Misaki, stop talking. You'll suffocate," said Saruhiko as he slowly slipped his hand below Misaki's back to lift him up. "Hmm, you're still cold. You know that what you're wearing right now is only a coat, right? Wanna get something thicker…?"

"N-no… Your coat…is enough…" Misaki tightened his grip onto the blue coat, unwilling to let go.

"…but the way I look at how you wear it—" Saruhiko gulped down, "…is just—"

Hell, Saruhiko had right to say that. He straddled Misaki when the shorter male was just like a sweating sex doll (although it's because he's sick). The way the thin sweat covered his whole body made Misaki looked so hot. That half lidded hazel eyes trembled, his lips parted, and the way Misaki placed his arms on his chest like a vulnerable cat was too arousing. The white fading smoke that came out from his mouth added pleasure to the man before him. His skinny legs, even though the coat seemed longer on him, still could be seen and it's very sexy. He hugged his Misaki.

"Gosh, Misaki…"

"Saru…"

"I won't leave you again, Misaki…EVER."

"…Saru…promise…?"

Saruhiko looked again to the trembling body on his hands. He nodded with a genuine smile. "Yeah…"

"Then I won't leave too…" Misaki slowly rose up; pecked Saruhiko on the nose before he rested his head onto Saruhiko's shoulder. He's still gasping with effort.

Taken aback, Saruhiko widened his eyes as he flashed back the action. Misaki was quite aggressive just now, although he didn't quite sure Misaki realized it or not. But that bold move was too dangerous. If his Misaki did that again he couldn't be sure abo—

"Hmmpfh—"

Saruhiko tried to muffle his moan from Misaki's light sudden move. His Misaki was only brushing his head on his chest—but it was so irritatingly slow that he couldn't help but moan. He was almost certain that the ginger haired boy didn't notice it, but he was wrong.

Misaki knew.

And Misaki did it again.

"Ah—Misa—Misaki…?!"

No answer. But this time, Misaki's hands were placed around his neck. He hummed. He looked at Misaki, unsure about what was happening.

On the other hand, Misaki had lost in his own thoughts. He too was not sure why he did it. His head still felt stabbed with numerous needles, but he suppressed it. Maybe this was because those earlier thoughts. He didn't want Saruhiko to leave at all. He'd do practically anything right now for Saruhiko not to leave his side. And he was glad Kusanagi, Kamamoto, and Anna were not here to watch his slutty action. Ignoring the pain and the coldness chill inside him, he putted on his needy face as he looked into the electric blue eyes.

"Saruhiko…I need you," whispered Misaki. His body was still sweating a lot, but Saruhiko himself didn't mind. His mind couldn't think of any possible reason why Misaki was so turned on right now. Misaki's face was reddened, his cheeks flushed in tomatoes' color. "Don't leave me…"

Ah, he said that again. Saruhiko felt something like sadness lurking inside his brain. His Misaki didn't believe at him yet…did he? He leaned down to kiss the shorter male softly; a kiss that made Misaki squirmed and flinched. It was so sweet like candy—and Saruhiko being like a candy was a rare case to find. Saruhiko's eyes met Misaki's. "Misaki can't believe in me, can he?" he asked gently, caressing the other's cheek. Misaki shivered before he coughed again. His temperature began to rise again but hell, he didn't really care. What he really cared right now was about this man before him. He squirmed again—not because of pleasure this time—feeling that a sudden pain traveled on his spine. He gasped.

Saruhiko was shocked too. He laid Misaki on bed and took a random medicine, read it, and after making sure that it's somewhat a rather right medicine, he opened it to give it to Misaki, who was already clenching his hands on the sheet. He looked at a nearby glass. But no glasses were found in the room. He cursed Kusanagi because of the lack of convenience. He saw Misaki struggled to catch a breath. He took the medicine into his mouth and touched Misaki's lips. Misaki twitched against the touch. Saruhiko tried to make Misaki gulped down the pill, which succeeded within seconds.

Misaki was panting as he shifted his head aside, resting on the grip of Saruhiko's rigid left hand. He knew that a medicine took up to several minutes until it could show its effect. He was patiently waiting as white smokes appeared frequently this time. "Believe…huh…?"

"You say something?"

"No," Misaki lied, "…it's nothing…"

"Misaki, I believe in you. Can you believe in me?"

"If you do believe, why would you leave…?" Misaki gathered all of his guts to ask that question. The very question that always lingered right there in his mind since Saruhiko had gone to join the blues. Misaki waited for the upcoming answer. "Saruhiko…?"

Saruhiko himself couldn't think of any possible answer. He looked into Misaki's eyes. "I'm sorry for back then, Misaki—"

"So that's the only thing you can say, huh…" Misaki turned his head away. His body gained the cold chill at the same time. Saruhiko could feel it too.

"Misaki, I think you should rest now—"

"HELL NO! SARU *COUGH* I *COUGH* DON'T WANT TO—"

"Misaki, I am worried sick for you. Don't make me yell at you again will you?"

Misaki shutted his mouth up. His eyes were narrowed in a furious glare before he finally gave up and sighed. But there was some sadness in the way he looked. Misaki didn't know what to do when his ex-best friend just re-opened the wound. Well, he was a troublemaker from the start so it couldn't be helped could it? He always brought up something troublesome. But the way it turned out wasn't so good this time. He stared at the ceiling as he was straddled by Saruhiko. Saruhiko then putted the latter onto the bed carefully. Misaki whined slightly at the contact loss. The taller figure stopped a bit before—with slightly pinked cheeks—continued to stroke that chestnut hair. Small moan could be heard from Misaki's lips. Saruhiko tried hard to suppress the need to fuck up that boy.

"Misaki you shouldn't let out noises like that…" Saruhiko sighed.

"Noises…but I…I couldn't help it… That felt so good…"

"If you're a cat, I might say that you're in heat right now," said Saruhiko, laughing a bit.

"Hmm…heat, huh…? It can be true…" Misaki laughed too. He felt his temperature rising again, but after thinking that he might be in heat, that only made him aroused. He felt ashamed for what he did next. He slipped his hand to Saruhiko's chest with a ghostly touch and pulled the other boy down until their faces were just inches away. "What will you do, Saru…?"

Saruhiko gulped. He didn't know that his Misaki was aggressive when he's sick. "Misaki, are you sure…?"

"If I'm not I won't act like this," said Misaki in a whisper. He held tight on the sheet before he sat up fast, grabbed Saruhiko and pulled him until he was down on the bed with Misaki hovering on top. Saruhiko was amused but frowned at the same time.

"Since when do you like this position?"

"Just now…"

"How about others, what if they find out?"

"Don't care…"

"Misaki—"

His words were muffled with a quick kiss. In a swift movement, Misaki opened Saruhiko's belt, positioned himself on top before with no warnings whatsoever, dropped himself in full force therefore engulfed Saruhiko's in endless warmth.

Both of them screamed in pleasure.

"Misa—ki—you—no preparation—AH!"

"I can't—help it—too long—can't wait—a-AH—"

Misaki began to move irritatingly slow when Saruhiko below him whined and demanded for Misaki to go faster. The chestnut only smiled in lust; his sweat glistened as he let his eyes to be half lidded. What a sight, Saruhiko must say, when he saw his Misaki like this, plus an uncurtained window which lit Misaki's posture. Misaki looked so beautiful. If only he could capture this moment on his camera right now. He grunted and placed his hands on Misaki's hips, helping him to go up and down faster.

When the two of them started to enjoy themselves—moans and whimpers were filling the room up so as the heat and smell of sex—a sudden BANG jolted them up.

Kusanagi reentered the room—with a very horrible shocked expression on his face.

"**OKAY YOU TWO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S HAPPENING—YATA-CHAN YOU'RE SICK, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**" Kusanagi yelled out in a very incredible high tone. Saruhiko was panicked but not with Misaki. When Saruhiko tried to move off, Misaki simply stayed in his position and making Saruhiko unable to separate the penetrated hole from him. Misaki panted but those lusty eyes still there, even when he glared at Kusanagi. That's when Saruhiko realized that Misaki's eyes were so powerful when he glared. Kusanagi felt a bit werid but he couldn't back off now, "Yata-chan, get off of him,"

"No," answered Misaki directly. He paused a second and lifted himself up. When Saruhiko and Kusanagi thought that he's finally got it, they were awfully wrong. Misaki slammed his ass back to Saruhiko, making the taller man moaned loud with pleasure. Saruhiko immediately closed his mouth, embarrassed. "I'm starting to enjoy myself."

"Yata-chan, Saruhiko is tired." Kusanagi tried to explain slowly. But Misaki really thought that he wouldn't care.

"No he won't. He'll enjoy it."

"Misa—ki—AH! STOP—"

"Your body doesn't say so."

"Yata-chan…"

"Kusanagi-san… I will take my responsibilities, but right now…" Misaki whispered, "…I don't want to be disturbed…"

"Yata-chan you're still confused after Mikoto is dead right?"

"SHUT UP." Misaki's eyes were full of anger. He didn't jump and punched Kusanagi though. Instead he just sat on Saruhiko's lap, but this time he turned his body to Kusanagi, which made Saruhiko grunted in pain.

"Hear, things won't get better if you don't do what I say. Come on, get off."

"THINGS NEVER GET BETTER!"

"Yat—"

"Misaki…?"

"IF-IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING—" Misaki gasped and squirmed; the pain and coldness came again, "—ALREADY TWO PEOPLE I KNEW DIED AND I COULDN'T STOP THEM—" Tears began to fall. One or two droplets wet Saruhiko's face as the taller man looked up. "THIS TIME I WON'T LOSE ANY—SARU LEFT ME BUT HE DOESN'T DIE YET; THIS TIME *COUGH* I WON'T LET HIM *COUGH* DIE AND LEAVE ME FOREVER!"

Now both Saruhiko and Kusanagi knew that their little skateboarder still couldn't let go of the fact that his leader and his 'brother' were already gone. And both of them gone really fast, didn't give a chance for a Yata Misaki to get used to it. They knew what he felt. Even though Saruhiko's feelings might not be so extreme, but indeed he felt weird when he heard about the news. Kusanagi sighed and looked to Saruhiko, like telling Saruhiko to do something about this. Saruhiko nodded slowly and gestured Kusanagi to leave them for a moment. Kusanagi looked to Yata. "Don't go too far," he said before he closed the door and left.

* * *

Saruhiko and Misaki stared at each other for a second; both unsure about what should they do next.

"Want to stop?"

"No."

"Then let's continue—" Saruhiko thrusted back up hard, "—before we talk."

"HNGGGHH—"

"Now, don't scream out loud, Misaki… We don't want that bar owner come in again do we…?"

"Hmmph…hfffh…ahmnnn—" There, Saruhiko started to play like this was his game. And Misaki knew that in sex game like this, he would't stand a chance to win against Saruhiko. Misaki muffled up his moans with his hands. His hazel eyes were half lidded, his face reddened, and his sweat now covered him like a thin blanket.

Jolts of pleasure kept on coming as for couple of next minutes they both down with a silent scream. Panting heavily, Misaki moved off and lied down next to the bluenette.

"…satisfied…?"

"Hmmh…" Misaki whispered softly. But there's still sadness in his eyes.

Saruhiko sighed. "Misaki, I will never leave you."

"You did though."

"But even when I'm at Scepter 4 I'm still thinking about you…"

"Then why did you leave?"

"It's just—" Saruhiko thought and tried to assemble the words parts. "—it's just because of that look you gave…"

"What look…?" Misaki lifted one of his eyebrows. "When…?"

"You know," Saruhiko mumbled, "…when you saw your king."

Misaki frowned. There was nothing weird on his face when he saw his King as he recon. He repeated his question. "What look…?"

"You look so…happy and caring."

"Well that's because he is my King—no one isn't happy when looking at the savior," Misaki responded. "And about that caring part, well, he's my idol, so…"

"I wish you gave me that sort of look too."

Misaki's eyes widened. "W-WELL…WHY?!"

"You never looked so happy when you see me, even now."

"I-IT'S BECAUSE—" Misaki stopped; he could feel that he's blushing right now. But he had to continue; otherwise this will never goes to an end. "B-Because I can't think clearly with you around…"

"That means I have to go, right?"

"N-NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"But you said—"

"FUCK WHAT I SAID! IT SIMPLY MEANS I LIKE YOU, BASTARD!"

Saruhiko was quite surprised with the sudden yell. He chuckled and rubbed his cheek on the other's pink one. "Say that again," he asked.

"H-HELL NO!"

"I love you, Misaki."

"S-STOP IT, I-I DON'T—"

But the way Misaki yelled and how his pink cheeks turned red were enough for him. His Misaki was always like this, since before he left HOMRA. His Misaki was not capable of showing his emotions so easy; instead he let out that feelings right on his face, not with plain words.

Saruhiko smiled and whispered right on Misaki's ear.

"I will never leave you."

Misaki covered his face. "For… For now and ever…?"

"For now and ever."

**The End**

* * *

ahh, there ya go! it's still messy i know, but i'll improve...i have to :3 so, reviews? lol

love to you all


End file.
